Electronic messages, or emails, are a central means of communication between users over the Internet. Similarly, emails provide a vehicle for communicating and sharing large amounts of information and data between users. One possible method of sharing such information can be in the form of an email attachment. Typically, users can upload a file from a local computer to an email server, where the file is attached to an email. Similarly, users can download a file that is attached to an email to their local computer. In some instances, a user may have to download a file that is attached to one email and then upload the same file to attach the file to a different email. As a result, a user may have to perform multiple uploads and/or downloads to attach files to one email. Therefore, sending email attachments can be tedious, time consuming, and utilize large amounts of bandwidth in uploading and downloading files. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.